


A forgotten past

by Cheryll



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Farbauti saves the day, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Laufey was not that bad before his wife died, Loki's life is a lie, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Odin's stupid but we pardon him, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), and a joke, cute baby thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryll/pseuds/Cheryll
Summary: A lie leads inevitably to another. What if Odin hadn't tell the whole truth about Loki's biological parents. What if the war against the jotuns had begun for other reasons ? And what happened to Farbauti, Loki's true mother ? How will this affect the up coming Ragnarok ?Or : Frigga and Farbauti used to be best friends. And on a tragic day the first one lost a sister, and gained a son.
Relationships: Farbauti & Frigga | Freyja (Marvel), Farbauti/Laufey (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A forgotten past

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! First of all my mother tongue is French, I do my best in English but there can still be grammar errors
> 
> Besides in this story Jotuns are not only monsters that wanted to destroy human kind: the war has begun for other reasons.
> 
> This can differ a little bit from the movies, I don't remember them exactly and I need to adapt my plot

"Odin's a murderer, and a thief!"

This sentence played back again and again in the frost giant's mind as he walked toward two giants curved ice doors, doors which lend to the only room that hadn't been degraded by the last war they had fought.

"A murderer." he grumbled again as he entered the room, almost too softly for a giant brute like him. The room was dark, the only light source came from the ceiling, were the ice was lighter than the walls. Rays of sunlight felt in the centre of the room where a bed covered by a transparent ice vault stood. In the bed laid a woman frost giant, eyes closed and hands lying on her stomach. She had long dark hair braided with gold strings. On her head stood a pointy blue crown, which looked like it was made of ice and encrusted with tiny diamonds that reflected the light. She wore a lot of golden jewellery, from necklaces to arm or leg bracelets. She wore a dark blue and white gown that certainly costed as much as the rest of what she had on. But her skin and her hair were the only strange thing here, because it was frozen. And for a frost giant, it was quite ironic. None knew if she was dead or in a deep sleep, but her body had remained still for a few thousands years.

Laufey put a hand on the vault and a shining blue light crossed it. He had tried everything, he had called the best of their shamans, the greatest of magicians, he had even bring some from other realms in secret, the only ones that weren't afraid to help frost giants. He chuckled sarcastically. Odin had built them a hell of a reputation after the war. He didn't even want to know what stories he could have tell his people. Some echoes of them had come to his ears and yes, he admitted it : frost giants, or at least him, had turned to evil brutes incapable of love but it was only because of Him.. And his stupid and abhorrent daughter.

Anger slowly began to took the best of him and he punched the vault with a scream that resonated in the room that was oh so quiet in the first place, but all that did was catalyzing and projecting his own energy back at him and make him stumble on his feet.

He looked next to the bed where a frozen cradle stood too. Yes, he was a brute incapable of love, but it was only because the Allfather had taken the only thing he had ever loved away from him.

*flashback*

Thousands of years earlier, in a huge and splendid palace made of fine stone and ice.

A young woman stood before her thirty feet gold mirror, looking at her twenty five feet shape, what looked like a maid standing next to her, arranging her long dark royal blue dress. She herself checked on her long sleeves, embroidered with tiny gold features. The maid finished to tie her black hair in a long thick braid that she then shaped into a bun, closing it with gold strings. Some of the darker lines of her blue skin were painted over with either gold or silver paint and to finish her look she put dark gloves on. She fixed her representation in the mirror before she realized she was holding her breath all along trying to stand as straight as possible and let out a deep sigh, calming herself and hanging on the mirror frame. "That's too much. That's way too much Adelin, I can't do this."

"I'm sure you can."

This sentence came from the door frame behind them and she instantly recognized whose voice it was.

A smile formed on her lips and she turned quickly, almost slapping the maid with the black cloak she had just put on her.

"Frigga !" she nearly ran to her while changing in a magical "puff" to a way smaller height

"You came" she took her hands into hers.

"How could have I miss a day like this one?!" she said, making a funny offended face.

"My best friend's coronation." she looked at the woman in front of her from head to feet. "You're really astonishing Farbauti. " she smiled but then made a small pout "But I also came to ask you to promise me that your royals duties won't keep you away from me for too long"

"Never." she winked and led Frigga in the corridor. "If you promise to help with all of … this.." she sighed a bit "I can't believe I'm meant to be Jotunheim's new ruler"

Frigga took her friend's arm and walked with her, the last time she had checked they had one hour before having to go the throne room. "Haven't you been prepared for this all your life? »

"Yeah but it is way too... Early" she said, giving a sad look at her father's portrait hanging on the wall of the corridor.

"I know" she said slowly "But you'll get through this and I'll be here for you." The blonde woman tried to sound as convincing as she could when an armoured man suddenly walked past them, slightly bowing before them and smiling before hurrying to what was surely the coronation's preparation.

Frigga saw the blush on Farbauti's cheeks- which in fact was more purple than rosy- and

chuckled. "Guess I'm not the only one that will be here for you"

The frost giant pushed her a little "Don't be stupid. And you're not one to talk. One day this prince Odin you like is going to marry you and take you away from me. I already hate him."

They both laughed and disappeared at the end of the corridor.

Frigga stood in the throne room. She was a few feet next to Farbauti who was in front of some Jotun priest who he was standing in front of a throne.

On her left there were dark wood curved benches filled with an enormous quantities of jotuns, and there were even more ones, standing higher on balconies above her. Unlike people tend to believe, all jotuns didn't look the same. The shade of their skin could be more or less dark blue, some had red eyes but others could have grey ones. The majority of them had very dark brown hair, but only a few like the royal family had completely black hair. But again some were blonde, even some had red hair, and she already had seen jotuns with natural white or dark blue hair. And the lines and marks on their body, they were all different: parents and children could have marks that looked alike but they were never the same patterns. They all had super strength and the ability to froze anything plus some minor other magical powers, but only a few had really strengthen their powers and learned new skills like shape-shifting or teleportation, and they were a majority of high ranked jotuns like Farbauti or priests and other shamans. In fact, magic, even in its minor form, was everywhere on Jotunheim. Jotuns led a cult to nature and magical beings, and Frigga had always sworn that she had seen a fairy once while coming here.

Frigga tightened her fur coat around her. Nearly all of the jotuns had light clothes and here she was, almost freezing, having two coats of warm underclothes under her dress and furred boots and gloves. She even had the idea to tie her hair in order for it to cover the most skin possible and more importantly her ears.

But she was still happy to be here, she turned again to watch Farbauti swearing things on her ancestors like protecting the realm and always have integrity. Frigga had never succeed in learning Jotun's language completely, and she really had tried. Thankfully for her, Farbauti talked perfectly her language, surely because her royal situation obligated her to do so.

They both had been friends since her first visit of Asgard when they were little. Her parents were here for diplomacy but Farbauti always came to see her, sometimes staying for weeks in vacation. Frigga was not from royalty, but her family was wealthy and very well known in Asgard.

They were both 1200 years old and as she remembered they always have been inseparable, and she liked to think they were some of what people called kindred souls, intended to stay together forever.

Before she even noticed, Farbauti had a crown on her head and was turning to face her subjects who were all shouting and hailing their new queen.

Soon enough Farbauti left the palace to meet her people, and Frigga was allowed to stand a few feet behind her if she wanted to follow her.

The new queen saluted her people, smiling widely while Frigga observed their surroundings. Jotunheim was a wealthy realm, and even if there was more ice and snow than anything, they still had magnificent cities and buildings but still built in the respect and related to their cult of nature. They had a huge fauna and flora but it was not what Frigga was used to since animals and plants had to adapt themselves to the weather. Jotunheim wasn't as much into technology as any other realm, jotuns preferred their connection with nature and magic and it really showed in how the realm was built.

Asgard was covered in gold, but Jotunheim had not to envy it anything. The light reflecting on the walls of ice could hurt your eyes, but if you had them trained enough you could see and be filled with the beauty of this place. As for gold, Jotuns had plenty of it. And counter to Asgardians who got theirs from wars, Jotun had got theirs from their own realm; the depth of their soil had plenty of it. In fact, Jotuns found gold pretty on their bluish skin and it was still quite rare, but it was not what they cherished the most and it was their most common piece of exchange with other realms.

Yes, this realm was really beautiful indeed.

And Frigga couldn't guess at that moment that it would be soon turned to ashes as well as the people she loved here.


End file.
